INTRUDER ALERT
by britjanee
Summary: An alien species invades Voyager..,as the captains daughters fights to sort out her position on the ship


Walking down the corridor, holding her little sisters hand, Morgan Janeway felt indescribable. She wasn't a mother, had no intentions of becoming one anytime soon, yet the feeling inside of her said otherwise. Far too often she found herself taking on her parents responsibilities. Feeding Eliza, making sure she was on time to early learning classes and reading countless bedtime stories, just met the tip of the iceberg. In fact, it was this morning that Morgan knew she would be late for Ensign training on the bridge. She knew in her heart that it wasn't her fault, yet had she gotten up just a bit earlier, or perhaps helped Eliza moments sooner, she would be able to change her soon to be fate.

'Your walking too fast!' Came five year old, Eliza Janeway's voice. Trying to catch up to her sister, she skipped to Morgan's side.

'Sorry Li, your going to be late!'

'No!' Eliza shouted back. Lately the five year old had taken on some terrible behaviour. Shouting and throwing tantrums every so often. Morgan often either left her to it, or comforted her as much as possible.

' Eliza! What have we said? No shouting remember.'

' I'm not shouting. I'm just saying!'

Morgan smiled to herself. Eliza's sense of humour never failed to surprise her.

'Here we are!' Stated the 22 year old, pressing the button to open the door in front of her. Eliza skipped inside, sitting down on the floor next the other youngest members of Voyager. As the five year old began to talk to her friends and play with the objects around her, Morgan knelt down to give her some words of advice.

' Now, big girls don't do what?'

'Cry!'

' That's right, so if someone hurts your feelings…'

' I'll just say its ok! But I'm a big girl and I don't cry!'

' That's right.' Morgan kissed her sister on the cheek.

'Have fun!' She stated as she stood up. As Morgan walked out the door she felt a little hand tugging at her uniform.

' Can I have a hug too?'

'Of course you can!' She said, smiling and bending down to hug her sister.

' Morgan.'

' Yep?'

' Your a big girl too, right?'

'Yes I am.'

' Ok, so you don't cry either… ok.'

Smiling Morgan stood.

' Love you Li. Have fun!'

Walking out of the day cares doors, Morgan shook her head, smiling to herself.

'Computer, time.'

'0825'

Not only was she late, but she was 25 minutes late. It wasn't that it was her choice to partake in Ensign training, if she had it her way she would have chosen to do something more useful with her time. Teaching the younger members of Voyager, perhaps. But her parents did not want to hear it. If anything, in order for her to teach anyone on Voyager, no matter what the age, she would at least need some type of Starfleet training, considering that they were on a Starfleet ship. Morgan didn't see it as not being fair, her parents policies where pretty reasonable. What she didn't understand was how they expected her to raise her five year old sister in the process.

Walking onto the bridge, Morgan tried to compose herself. She didn't even bother to glance at her parents sitting in the Captain and Commander chairs. Making it to her station, next to Harry Kim, she typed in a few codes before taking in the atmosphere around her. It was unusually quiet. The fellow Ensigns in training happened to be engrossed in the consoles around them. One of her best friends, who felt like a sister to her, didn't even bother to say hello.

Ok, no bother. Just do your assignment. Morgan stated to herself, she tried to hold her composure, but slowly realized that her mother had gotten up and was walking her way.

What now? She thought. As Kathryn got closer, Morgan stopped what she was doing.

Walking to her daughter, Kathryn stopped by her side, and whispered in Morgan's ear.

'My ready room, now.' She said, walking off and heading for the room adjacent to the Bridge. Morgan followed her, catching her friends eye as she did so. The look was one of empathy, either that or the girl felt extreme pity for Morgan.

Walking into the ready room, Morgan started to sit down at the desk that her mother stood beside. The look on Kathryn's face said otherwise.

' Eliza couldn't find her shoe this morning! She had me looking everywhere. You know where she left it? In her toy box!' Stated the girl, trying to make light of the situation.

'Morgan, this is the third time you've been late.'

'Mom…'

' Do not interrupt me. Did you really assume that walking onto the bridge during your exam would be reasonable behaviour?'

At that moment Morgan knew why other failed to acknowledge her on the bridge.

' I'm sorry… I for…'

' You forgot? Morgan, honestly, I would expect Eliza to come up with that excuse.'

' What more do you want me to say?'

Walking in through the swoosh of the doors, came Kathryn's other half. Chakotay walked over to his wife, standing with his arms folded, disappointment written everywhere on his face.

' Morgan, we've given you an opportunity of rank on this ship, arriving 25 minutes late to your exam isn't exactly…'

' She forgot.' Stated Kathryn, not saying it to inform Chakotay, but merely to rub in the ashamed feeling Morgan was now experiencing.

' I don't know what you want me to do! It's not like I wanted to become an Ensign in the first place. Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to fill your Voyager dream?'

' Calm down Morgan, that's an order.'

' And Orders! Orders, orders, orders. I swear if I hear another order I'll go insane! I'm your daughter, not your crew.'

' As long as your on this ship young lady, your part of this crew. Do you understand. I am not having this discussion with you again.' Kathryn began. Morgan felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

I'm too old for this. She thought, trying to hold the tears back to show her strength. Feeling the anger build up inside of her, she could not hold it in any longer.

' How do you expect me to make it on time everyday when you have me doing your job! Feeding Eliza, taking her in the mornings, putting her to bed. Not to mention the assignments to become and Ensign. I haven't gotten a full nights rest in months! Did you ever think maybe I just don't want to do this? May as well drop me off on the nearest planet we pass… or better yet, hail the next ship, I'm sure they could use an extra hand. I doubt I'll be missed.

Before her parents responses could register in her head, Morgan took off the Ensign jacket she had on, throwing it onto the ground. She walked out the way she came in, passing the shocked faces, passing her best friends confused look and rushing onto the turbo lift. Heart pounding in her chest as the turbo lift doors closed she stated her destination. Not the bridge, nor the mess hall but the holodeck.

Her parents probably figured the same, but Morgan didn't care. She pressed in the holodeck program she wanted to run and walked in as the door flew open.

A green field with an old willow tree and the sound of crickets filled the space around her. In the distance an all white wooden house could be seen. It was night, with the moon filling the space at various spots. Walking through the grass she made her way to the house in the distance.

Now they began. The rain works of Morgan's tears. Each drop filling like a brick rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away as she walked up the porches steps and opened the door to the house.

I just need to speak to him. She thought. All of the lights were off but the sound of someone slowly walking down the houses stairs could be heard.

'Who's there?' Said a males voice. Morgan flicked on the nearest light she could find and made her way over to the stairs. The house was old, its furniture seemed ever older. Out dated for the century and past antique. It was her grandfathers house, Kathryn's father. Even though her parents knew about the holodeck program Morgan ran, they barely attempted to explore it with her. Kathryn's main reason was because her father died years ago. She helped Morgan create the program to give the child a sense of self and awareness. A sense of who she was and where she same from. The older gentleman reached the landing, pushing his glasses closer to his wrinkled face.

'Ah, Morgan.' He said, not surprised to see his granddaughter at all at that hour.

' Don't tell me you've been crying.'

'A little.'

Rubbing Morgan's head as he walked past her, he made his way into the kitchen. Morgan followed.

' What can I get ya? Juice, milk… a slice of pie?' He said, winking at his granddaughter and opening the fridge door.

' Tea grandpa, please.'

He shook his head.

' You know Morgan, you have to be the only person in this family that drinks tea!'

Pulling out a slice of pie, he sat it on the table, then made his way over to the stove to put on the kettle.

' Spill the beans.' He said, as the kettle boiled. Pouring the water into a tea cup and taking out a tea bag from a near by container. Bringing the drink over to the table, he sat it down in front of Morgan before sitting himself.

' Its Mom…and dad.'

' I never would have guessed.' He said, cutting into the pie and taking a bite.

' They just don't get it! How am I supposed to contribute and still watch Eliza the majority of the time! I haven't even been able to sleep for the past 3 months. Its always assignment, After assignment, and then Eliza, Eliza, Eliza. Did I ask for this? No. Did I want this? No. Its not like I asked for this life grandpa!'

Morgan's grandfather paused as he thought.

' You didn't, but they did. Their busy people, your parents. Being in charge and raising a family.'

'Its more like me raising the family!'

' No, no. Its not. Why don't you talk to them?'

' They don't listen. Mom especially. I think… grandpa I think she might be going through… menopause.' She whispered, afraid someone might hear her even though there was no one else in the house.

'Hmph, menopause. That would explain a lot. Maybe, Morgan, maybe you should do the listening. Write to them, tell them how YOU feel, but don't fail to listen to what they are saying.'

' Ive tried listening…'

' Try harder.' He stated, standing up and placing his dish in the kitchen sink.

'They love you, you know.'

' Doesn't feel like it.'

' Oh trust me, they do. You and Eliza are the last thing they think about before they go to bed and the first thought in their minds when they wake up in the morning.'

' How do you know?' Morgan asked, shaking her head as she stood.

' I'm a parent too…remember.'

Moving to give her grandfather a hug, Morgan opened her arms to enter into his embrace. Before she could do so the house around her disappeared, taking her grandfather with it. As the ship shook, Morgan could only think of the hug she so needed as she tried to keep her balance. Walking out of the holodeck doors, she began walking down the corridor as red alert went off.

' Intruder alert, intruder alert.' Stated the computers voice. Morgan knew the procedure, her mind was on nothing more than making sure she sister was ok. Walking off the turbo lift and running down the corridor she could only help but notice other running towards her.

'What's going on?' She asked, to no response. Ok then, fine. She said, walking into the daycares doors and seeing the scared face of her sister and other your children.

'Morgan, what's happening?' Stated the Ensign, now turned teacher who watched over the children during the day.

'No clue. I was hoping you could tell me.' Morgan said, picking up her sister and turning to Ensign James.

' Ensign James to Lieutenant Tuvok.' No response.

' Ensign James to Lieutenant Tuvok.'

' Morgan Janeway to Belanna.' Still nothing.

' Morgan Janeway to Tom Paris.'

' This can't be good.' Stated Ensign James, walking over to the other children.

' Eliza to Mommy.' The five year old said, despite the circumstances Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

' Here, lets round them up and go where ever everyone else is going. Someone has to know something!' Morgan said, glancing over at Ensign James as she counted five other little heads. They walked out of the rooms doors to find a now empty corridor.

' All crew are to report to Cargo bay 1, that is an order. ALL crew are to report to Cargo bay one.'

Came the captains voice over the comm system.

' Guess we know where were going now…' Stated Ensign James.

'Guess so.' Said Morgan, filling her sister tears soaking her top.

As the cargo bay doors opened, Morgan could see the majority of the crew already inside. Parents began running to the children now walking in.

' Where's Mommy?' Eliza stated, jumping down from her sisters arms and looking into the faces around her.

' I don't know Eliza.' Morgan said as the doors behind her closed. Walking into the cargo bay futher, Morgan turned around as the Cargo bay doors opened once more.

' Mo…' Began Eliza's voice, which was abruptly cutt off by the sight in front of her.

Walking in was the Captain and Commainder, followed by four alein species holding weapons.

' Inform your crew.' One stated to the captain. Janeway came forward, peering into the eyes in front of her.


End file.
